


New Light

by peechstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Irondad, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peechstark/pseuds/peechstark
Summary: May Parker isn't alive, and Tony Stark has decided to step in to take care of him.Fluffy good feels fanfic, with feels combined, as Peter  deals with May's death, living with the Avengers and building a home with them, while being the friendly neighborhood Spiderman that he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys! Just letting you know, Civil War happened but no Infinity War.

Growing up Peter Parker saw Iron Man as the ultimate example of heroism, and when The Avengers assembled, it was the coolest thing ever.  
To have a whole superhero ‘band’ protecting the world? Badass.  
However, to think he would eventually become a part of the team? What, no no no no, in his dreams, right?  
But it happened.  
And it was, Peter decided, the best thing that ever happened to him. He was called an Avenger by THE Tony Stark, was fighting alongside them,  
... and occasionally got icecream with them too. 

Safe to say, Peter was living his best life. 

//

 

“no chocolate chip pancakes at 3 in the morning, May” Peter rolled his eyes at her that night, but she was giving him her best puppy dogs eyes and Peter huffed, a smile betraying his words, and got up to make some anyways.  
It was approximately 27 minutes after their pancakes and Brooklyn Nine Nine marathon that May let out a soft “Peter.”  
and 13 minutes after that May was taken into emergency,  
3 minutes later, Mr. Stark put a comforting hand on his shoulder,  
and then after a long minute, Peter’s world came crashing down.

May had died. Something about her heart, which could not have been helped, which drove Peter crazy. Surely there was something he could have done to help, or they could’ve tried harder or- 

 

“it’s not your fault, kid” 

 

Peter turned towards the man sitting in the backseat with him. Peter had been zoned out the entire car ride, occasionally becoming aware of Happy’s worried glances in the rear view mirror or Tony’s fidgeting, but this was the first time any of them spoke and surprisingly, it was the one thing that made him sob so hard and curl into a ball at Mr Stark’s side. In the back of his head he was surprised that Tony instantly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, the man rarely allowed any physical contact with anyone, 

and all Peter could say was a simple, “thankyou.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter!!!!! I will try and update more by tomorrow. But hope you guys like this one!

Peter woke up the next morning with a dull ache in his head and a weird feeling in his heart. 

His hyped up senses awake quickly as him make him aware of the too soft pillows and the extremely clean scent in the room. Quickly sitting up and rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes, he becomes aware of his surroundings

 

“Good morning, Peter.” KAREN’s voices greets him as the curtains to the window slowly open, filling the room with pleasant light. 

Peter isn’t dumb, just really slow when he’s tired, but he instantly understands he’s not at home, more importantly he’s at the Stark Tower. And in the millisecond, the last night comes back to him and he feels like vomiting. May died, he cried in to Mr Stark’s shoulder, Mr Stark then introduced him to this room and Peter promptly passed out on the bed, emotionally exhausted, with no energy to argue that Mr Stark didn’t have to do this, he’ll take care of himse- 

“Mr Stark has asked me to tell you that you could come to the communal level, however it is up to you.” KAREN’s voice interrupts his train of thoughts. 

Peter looking up to the ceiling for no reason at all, replies “uh huh. Who else is at the communal level, Karen?” 

“All of them are there, Peter. Mr Sam’s serving breakfast.” 

“okay, I’m just going to freshen up, just tell Mr Stark I’ll be there in a sec.” Peter says he makes his way to the only other door in the room.

 

//

Freshening up takes little time for Peter but his head ache doesn’t feel better, probably from the lack of food in his system which will be fixed in a few minutes, while the heavy feeling in his heart seems like is going to stay forever. The urge to vomit sits in his chest as he cleans his face and examines his tired red eyes. 

All he can think of is when he wokeup crying from his nightmares of the vulture or the warehouse falling on him again, his friends’ dead bodies or losing May like Ben.. but May would always be there to hug him to her chest and thread her fingers through his hair, and it felt like nothing could ever go wrong in the world.  
But here he was, those red eyes again but no May this time.

 

No May anymore.

//

 

As Peter makes to open the door to go downstairs, Karen’s voice stops him in his steps

“Are you sure, Peter? You have suffered extreme loss, it is okay if you’re uncomfortable interacting with people at the moment, I can play your favourite music, movies, podcasts, or anything else you like.” 

Peter pauses for a second and considers this. But the thought of imposing on Mr Stark, overstaying his welcome in this room, and the fact that he felt like falling down from the lack of food, thanks to his super metabolism, trumped all the doubts. 

“no, Karen. I’m fine.”

 

Karen says nothing more and Peter is grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short i know i know but i wanted to give his whole meeting them all a full chapter. and it's definitely going to be longer!  
> what do you think the avengers are going to be like when they meet him? we all know their personalities pretty well by now..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is longer, as promised. lot of irondad, which I hope you'll like

The communal level consists of a lounge room with TV and kitchen, both huge, as expected.

He feels weird, walking downstairs to the communal floor. He’s met them all before, sat right there in the living room, sure. But this is different. Sure he has stayed late to help Mr Stark in one way or another in his workshop, but this feels like imposing on him. He knows Mr Stark, him spending all the time in labs making advancements to the other rogue avenger’s suits and gadgets, even for Mr Bucky. He knows he has a big heart, even when he masks it all with sarcasm of poor taste, but Peter sees through it all. 

“Good morning, Peter.” Mr Stark’s voice greets him in the living room. 

Peter finally looks up from his fluffy slippers he put on and replies with a small smile.

Tony pauses for a second, as though noticing his red rimmed eyes, but masks it as to not make him uncomfortable and walks over to him,  
“Sam’s just finishing up cooking breakfast,” he turns to point at Sam in the kitchen, wearing a pink and white polka dots apron, who smiles at him,  
“why don’t we eat and then we can go upstairs to my lab.” He says taking a sip of his coffee and giving his shoulder squeeze. 

“Okay, um sure, Mr Stark” Peter nods and walks to sit at the large table just outside of the kitchen. 

It’s then when he knows he has to interact with all of them and the last thing he wants is pity. He has had enough of it his whole life. An orphan. Then another father figure’s death. Then all the homecoming nightmares, and now May.  
The urge to vomit increases as he sits down in the empty seat next to Wanda facing the kitchen but feels somewhat better when Mr Stark slides in next to him. He can feel everyone’s eyes on him and looks up to all of their small smiles and returns with one of his own, although somewhat crooked one. 

Clint sitting on the countertop looks at him and nods, “How’re you feeling, Peter?” 

“great! Just starving” Peter puts on his best face, adds in a “yeah” when he receives a ‘who are you kidding.’ look from Wanda and furrowed brows from Steve.  
There comes that nauseous feeling again-  
“Breakfast is served!” Sam announces, sensing Peter’s discomfort, and to Peter’s relief everyone picks up on the tone and digs in.  
Talking about this and that but he notices Mr Stark’s lack of quips and participation and feels as though it has something to do with him, but when Mr Stark notices Peter’s gaze, he just says “eat your food, kid, don’t want you sleeping in my lab.” Peter doesn’t understand what is going on in his head but eats anyways.

 

//

 

The elevator ride up to the lab is quiet, but filled with sounds of Peter’s constant fidgeting with his tshirt. 

“Hello, Sir. Mr Parker.” FRIDAY’s voice greets them as they exit the elevator and Mr Stark takes the lead to the lab.  
Peter knows FRIDAY can not see him but being the polite little teenager he is, looks up (again, he doesn’t know why) and says “hi, FRIDAY.” As though talking to someone in person. 

“You know FRIDAY isn’t like, the ceiling.” 

“I know.”

“good cus I’ve seen you look up everytime you talk to FRIDAY.”

“I just want to be nice.”

Tony just hums at this and holds open the door to the lab as Peter walks in. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter begins, “Mr Stark, I just have to say I’m really grateful yknow you letting me sleep here-“ 

“yes, kid, listen..” 

“I really do appreciate it and I’m sorry for crying in to your suit last night pretty sure it was really expensive and I wasn’t thinking-“ 

“again, not a big deal, kid. I don’t expect you to be thinking when you’re in grief..”

“that’s the thing. I shouldn’t be imposing on you like this so if you could just call Happy I would leave and you can continue and sure I’d come and help you in your workshop whenever you want and I would always be available for a mission but I just need to get it toge-

Tony puts his hands firmly on Peter’s shoulders which promptly shuts his rambling.  
“stop. Listen to me. I’m the adult here.” Tony says, so seriously that Peter just nods dumbly, “you are not going anywhere.” 

To which Peter starts “but , MR STARK..”

“this is where you zip it, okay?” Tony shakes him, and Peter nods looking down at his slippers again. 

Tony sighs and begins again, “You are not going anywhere, kid. You are not imposing, you’re not a burden, I’m a billionaire, did you forget that?” to which Peter gives a small smile and Tony eases up and puts one arm around his shoulders instead. “That room has been set up for you since I signed you up for the airport rodeo. There has always been a place for you here. May and I talked about anything unfortunate happening and the official papers of guardianship etc have always been ready and done in the worst case scenario-“ 

“wait are you telling me you’re my guardian now?” Peter asks 

“yes.”

“okay.” 

There’s a pause but Tony starts again, “Kid, you don’t have to get it together right now. Or anywhere in the near future. You’re hurt, okay? Trust me, I know what shutting it all off does and it’s not good. Recover in your own time, cry it all out.”

“I just.. I just wish I could’ve saved her, Mr Stark.” Peter’s voice is small and severely heartbroken. Tony pulls him into a hug and says “I know the feeling, kid. I know” so lightly that Peter dissolves into a mess of tears.

Tony guides them to sit on the couch in the corner as the kid sobs his heart out. 

 

After a little while it’s just Peter’s sniffling  
but he does get up and they start working on a new prototype as he tells Mr Stark stories of Aunt May, and Tony adding his own little pranks he has pulled on all the rogue avengers about ‘change of policy’ and somehow getting Captain America to walk in to a room full of important people in a ironman themed pair of pyjamas. 

The mental picture leaves Peter in a fit of giggles and Tony can only smirk and think of how to keep that smile on his kid’s face all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony is finally comfortable with the rogues and they're somewhat of a family again. I was thinking of doing a chapter from Tony's perspective of all of this, talking to May about guardianship etc, or would you like me to continue just as it is?  
> Thankyou for motivating me with your comments and 'kudos' to write this chapter as soon as I could, I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, a bit of Tony's perspective.

Sometimes Tony forgot how Peter wasn’t a normal teenager.  
He could forget that he was the friendly neighborhood spiderman in a wink when Peter would use his internet slang and be surprisingly very very very clumsy at times. 

But the kid was a superhero, and a literal ball of sunshine.  
Tony would keep him for a very little time in his lab, saying something about school being a priority but honestly it was fear.  
Fear of getting attached to this kid. But it was impossible not to adore him. Which is why Tony kept on upgrading his suit to counteract any little thing he could think of going wrong, courtesy of his anxiety ridden nightmares. It’s not easy seeing the kid put on a suit and go out fighting all of these bad guys and seeing Bruce fixing him up while the kid tries to put on his best brave face but Tony can see his tiny flinch of pain 

every.  
damn.  
time. 

//

 

Tony remembers it being a Wednesday when he was on his 7th cup of coffee, no sleep for 36 hours that May came in to his lab and yelled “STARK.” (no thankyou, FRIDAY) and he let out a ungraceful yelp and fell to the floor, after which he looked up and saw the woman and clutched his heart but promptly stood up straight when he saw Peter walking in his Spiderman suit, scratching his head.

May had apparently found out about Peter being Spiderman (duh) and was pretty mad at him (understandable) 

“in my defense, i didn’t know he was dumb enough to put it on again right then and there” Tony said as he leaned sideways to glare at Peter as he hid behind May. 

“no no no no..” May said pushing a finger to the arc reactor on his chest. “We’re going to have a talk.” 

With that, Peter was out of the room and May went full berserk on him. Worst case scenarios, yada yada yada.. 

And so, the guardianship papers were drawn up. 

Tony never ever ever thought that he would ever be a guardian of any kid, considering his laundry list of character defects, but this is what was happening.  
If there was one thing Tony ever prayed for, it was that nothing would happen to May Parker. 

But what does he know.. life’s never been kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this one being short but I felt like giving a bit of background knowledge. The next chapters are going to be more of Peter and a start into building the relationships with all the Avengers. Please let me know if you guys would like me to continue cus I've already written the next chapter but idk if this is interesting..


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rlly nothing to say but thankyou to the people who comment!! <3

It’s at 8 that Peter’s stomach lets out a loud grumble and he gives Tony an embarrassed smile that Tony realizes that it’s probably time to eat. 

“I think.. no, I believe, that you’re hungry.” Tony says as he moves away from the desk, “come on, kid.” 

Peter obediently walks behind him as they leave the lab. 

The elevators opens to Bruce just walking downstairs, presumably from his room

“HONEY” Tony sings, “I’m hoooomee.” running and hugging Bruce, who just awkwardly stands there for a second looking at Peter, who’s just as amused as him, and comes back to the present when Tony kisses his cheek.  
Used to his antics by now, Bruce just pats him on the back and says, “nice to see you down here for dinner for once-“ 

“awh you missed me!!” Tony says as he walks backwards in to the kitchen towards Sam to look at what he’s cooking. 

Bruce smiles for a second before looking at Peter and motioning him to sit with him in the lounge room while Tony does what he does. They sit on the sofa and flip through the channels.

“So, Peter. How’re you holding up?” Bruce says as he finally decides on this ridiculous reality tv show with the volume only loud enough to give some sort of comfortable background noise. 

“I’m fine, Mr Bruce.” 

Bruce looks at him and sits up straight, “Peter, stop saying that like you mean it. Heck, everyone here understands that you’re not fine, and that’s totally okay. Believe it or not, we’ve all been through some stuff aswell and any of us are here to listen to you, you’re like one of our own.”

Overcome with a lot of emotions, Peter lets out a small “okay.” at which Bruce nods, seemingly content with that for now, and settles back down. 

Peter has always been in awe of the Avengers, no matter how much time they spent together, he never got used to being in their company. But this was starting to feel more like a home, and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

“what’s for today?” comes in Ms. Black Widow with a book in front of her face and Peter subconsciously just sits up straighter in respect.  
Bruce notices this and chuckles a bit before replying, “Tony knows, he’s annoying Sam in the kitchen.” Pointing in the general direction of the kitchen.

“Tony? He’s having dinner today?” she finally looks up from the book and arches a brow at Bruce,  
emphasis on dinner.. as he rarely eats and instead holes up in the lab.. 

“well, miracles happen.” Bruce points towards Peter with his eyes and Natasha finally looks at the teenager , who's looking at her with wide eyes. 

“Hi, Spiderman.” She smiles and sits on the sofa infront of them. 

“Hey, Ms. Black Widow.” (omgomgomg she smiled at me) Somehow Peter was never going to get used to her presence, she was too badass.

“good to see you again, meet me in the gym in the morning, you look like you could use some training.” She says and goes back to her book as Peter just goes loses it and splutters out, “oh my – yes wow – oh my thankyou-“ 

“training him? He’s already pretty good with his superpowers.” Mr. Steve and Bucky walk in and sit aswell.

“oh yes, he is,” Tony says as he emerges from the kitchen carrying food, “stole your shield right?” 

Steve rolls his eyes as Bucky and Bruce laugh and Steve mumbles out a “I wasn’t prepared” 

“but anyways- he needs training, it would be good for him.. especially from her.” Tony says putting the food down on the table and pointing towards Natasha

“was that a compliment from the great Tony Stark?” Natasha says and Tony refuses to answer, instead helps Sam bring out the last of the dishes as the rest of them come downstairs, and everyone get up to sit at the table and the conversation flows comfortably and Peter feels.. content. 

 

//

 

“Hey, Mr Stark. I’m going to go and check out the neighborhoods for a little while..” Peter says as he puts his empty dishes in the kitchen with Tony. 

“right now?”

“yep”

“Are you sure?” 

“yep” 

Tony pauses and considers it, “okay then, rules.” 

At which Peter lets out an exasperated sigh and flails his hands.

“do you want to go or not, kid? You’re really brave for testing me”

Peter immediately nods and stands up straight, aware of what Mr. Stark could do. 

“Rule number 1. You immediately call me if anything goes wrong. ANYTHING.

Rule number 2. You don’t say “shoot at me” ever again. I don’t want to hear this sentence out of your mouth. 

Rule number 3. You’re here by 12.”

Peter had been listening with a bored expression for the most but at the last one, he just goes “BY 12???” 

“no arguing, kid or more rules.” Tony says and Peter notices it’s his 3rd cup of coffee for the night that he’s brewing.

“Okay fine, I’m ready to obey all of these if you don’t drink more coffee” Peter says eyeing the cup he’s pouring it into, “and sleep like a n o r m a l person.” 

“No can do” Tony dismisses it with a wave and takes a sip 

“Okay then, I promise to not say “shoot at me” but I will jump infront of the gun.” Peter says as he starts to run backwards towards his room to get his suit

Tony spits out his sip of coffee and pours it down the drain, “HAPPY?” 

“Thankyou, Mr Stark!” Peter yells as leaves. 

 

Pepper would love that kid.

 

//

 

“You’re really fond of him..” Wanda says as Tony sits on the couch and swipes through the StarkPad.

“uhh who?” 

“Peter. Your kid.” 

“No no no not my kid. I’m just a guardian.” Tony looks up and stares at Wanda.

“How come you let him go? You’re so clearly not okay with it, if you keep checking on him through your StarkPad.” 

“Okay, stop looking in to my head, total invasion of privacy-“ 

“I didn’t have to.” Wanda smirks and switches the channel to her favorite tv show. 

//

It’s exactly 11:58 that Peter jumps into his bedroom through the window and asks FRIDAY to tell Mr Stark he’s here (like he doesn’t already know) Thankfully, nothing too big was happening in the city tonight, surprisingly, Peter just stopped some muggings all around.

Taking off his suit and stepping into the shower, Peter finally exhales and slumps a bit, letting the water calm him down.  
His fingers are all pruned when he finally gets out of the shower and rolls his shoulders, letting go of all the tension in his body from the long day.

With no distractions, in the silence of his room, he realizes that this was his home now. Laughing today with everyone and letting go of his old home gave him the feeling as though he was abandoning the memory of May.  
Was he? 

Peter slumps onto the toilet as he vomits and feels no better when getting up and cleaning himself up..

“Karen?” 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“don’t tell, Mr Stark about this.” 

“As you wish.” Though the disappointment was clear in her voice. 

All of the day finally catching up to him, Peter lays on the bed and promptly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this one, this showed a little more interaction between the Avengers and laid the building blocks of a family right?  
> your comments motivate me to update more often so please do let me know what you like so I can keep it in mind while I write more <3 xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college is taking over my life but here's another chapter filled with fluffiness to make up for my lack of updates.

Peter woke up crying.  
Sitting up with a jolt, he wipes at his face with his long sleeves as his breath comes in short gasps. It’s 6 in the morning already? The nightmare still vivid in his head, he rubs his eyes as to wipe the image away.

“Good morning, Peter. Your heart rate had gotten really high, so someone has been informed.” Karen announced

eyes finally opening at this, Peter starts “waIT no KAREN WHO-“

He didn’t even get to finish before the door clicked open.

“hello, ms. black widow.” Peter says, his face already red. 

“hey, Peter.” Natasha walks in, looking as put together as she does any time of the day, in her gym clothes. “you okay?” 

“yeah! I’m fine. Totally fine” Peter nods his head at her vigorously. 

Natasha arches a brow at him in disbelief and he visibly deflates a little..  
What was he thinking lying to THE black widow?

“go freshen up, I’m training you today, remember?” Natasha walks over to him, pushing him off the bed and laying down on it. “GO.” She points at the bathroom as Peter is still on the floor looking at her.

Stumbling to get out of the sheets that had trapped him as he had fallen, he gets up and run towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Training session with the black widow? HELL YES!!  
Natasha chuckles at his adorable enthusiasm but sits up straight when he’s finally in the bathroom and asks Karen about his nightmare.

“A severe one considering his heartbeat and the fact that he woke up crying. The most used phrases: I’m stuck, help, May.” Karen informed her. 

“was there anything else?” 

“he told me not to tell Mr Stark about him being nauseous all day and then proceeding to vomit before going to sleep.” 

Poor kid didn’t get there were 6 more concerned adults in the building. 

“thanks, Karen. That’ll be all.” 

//

Peter is practically jumping on his toes on the elevator ride to the gym and Natasha can’t help but bite back a smile at the adorableness of this freaking kid.  
The elevator opens to see Steve and Bucky already practicing punches on the poor punching bag and Peter just stares in awe at their strength.

Natasha nods to greet them and they nod back, their short breaths indicating that they’ve been at this for an hour or more. 

“Hey, Peter!” Steve waves at him, and Bucky brightens up a bit seeing the kid, also waving.

“Hey, Mr Steve and Mr Bucky!” Peter waves back, as he walks on to the training mats behind Natasha. 

“just Bucky is fine, and good to see you here, kid. Can’t have you fighting people twice your size with no training like another punk I know” Bucky teased as he side eyed Steve who furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

“you can call me Steve too, kiddo. And don’t listen to him, true strength comes from within.” Steve smirked proudly, which quickly turns in to a pained expression as Bucky jabs a finger into his chest.  
Peter laughed at their teasing and they both looked pleased with themselves. They got him to laugh for the first time since day one, all they got until now were grins that would fade as soon as they appeared. 

“come on, kid. Training time.” Natasha commands as she takes her position infront of him. 

“why do you guys keep calling me a kid? I am 16 you know.” Peter says as he pouts but gets in position like her aswell, “Also, I’m Spiderman.” He adds with cocking his head to the side and grinning. 

He had just finished his sentence that Natasha lunged at him, Peter dodges a punch as he quips, “a little warning?” and turns to land a punch himself when she catches it midway and swings her leg under his so he falls down with a thud. He groans as he gathers himself and she leans over him with a smirk and says, “but I’m the Black Widow” 

Peter smiles sheepishly as he can hear Bucky and Steve cheering in the background and she chuckles a bit and stands up. 

“Good. Now I know your strengths and weaknesses. Let’s get to it.” 

After an hour, they both decide to go get cleaned up and then eat, Bucky and Steve having already left sometime ago.  
Getting some cereal they went and sat on the sofa in the lounge room as Wanda and Vision sat on the other, both watching the ridiculous reality show Bruce had put on that night. 

“Hello, Peter.” Vision greeted him and Wanda gave him a small wave with a “Hey, Pete!” 

Peter smiled and greeted them with a hello aswell. Natasha kept a book infront of her face with one hand and eating her cereal with the other while Peter tried to understand what was going on in the reality show. They got a pie instead of cake and it’s now a metaphor for their failing marriage…? What?

“ugh I’m so done with this.” Wanda announced and flipped through the channels as she finally stopped, “I love this show!” 

The color drained from Peter’s face as he realized what show she was talking about. Brooklyn 99. The same show they were watching when it happened.. 

Natasha must’ve sensed his unease because she even put her book down and asked, “what’s wrong, kid?” and Wanda turns to look at them and sits up, genuinely concerned when she sees his face..

“uh.. nothing.. it’s just that.. we were watching this show and..” Peter didn’t have to complete the sentence for Natasha to know what happened after that and cocks her head to signal Wanda to change the channel but Vision has already turned the tv off, “I have to- I have to go” he says, putting down his cereal, his appetite suddenly gone as his vision becomes blurred with tears, and he gets up to run to his room but Natasha grabs his wrist and starts walking the other way.

“wait- what, stop” Peter protests lightly as he is dragged on for a minute or two before he forcefully stops and takes his wrist back, “I need to go! I need to stop doing this. I should be done. I have to-“ tears running freely now, Natasha just walks over to him and stops infront of him, knowing the one way Clint got her to calm down on bad days, she gently lifts her hand and cards her fingers through his hair, frowning Peter lets out a particularly hard sob and sits down as his knees give. 

Natasha goes down with him and angles him so that his head is on her lap instead of the floor as sobs wreck his small form, continuing to thread her fingers through his hair as she can see it somehow comforts him a bit. 

When he finally calms down enough, he speaks in to her thigh, “maeyuzedtodothad” 

“what?” Natasha asked, softly. 

Peter turns his head to the side as he says again, “May used to do that.” Gesturing to her hands in his hair, which makes her pause for a second.. “no no no don’t stop..” Peter rushes out, as his face becomes red when she smirks, “it calms me down.” he adds in a small voice. 

“Come here.” She picks him up to make him stand, and offers her hand. He smiles and takes it and she pulls him to put an arm around his shoulder and into his hair. Peter finally focusing on where they’re going, just watches as she opens the door in to a room.. no.. a library? 

The room is filled with the most pleasant light of the morning from a window that has a comfortable seat attached to it, with cushions and blankets. Peter walks in further to see the place is filled with books, every shelf, every corner, the table, even the seat has two books on it. There’s a coffee maker on the side and little snacks, and turns to see Natasha leaning against the now closed door. 

“What is this place?” Peter asks in awe. 

“This.. is my sanctuary, as one could say.. and now yours too.” She says walking in to the room and sitting on the window seat. 

“But how-“ Peter starts

“Well, only Stark knows and Clint. And now you.. but that’s because I told you three. They all have their places, this was mine.”

Peter walks over to sit next to her and she offers him a book and he takes it, smiling. 

Natasha reclines back into the cushions, tugging Peter’s sleeve and pulling him into her as he rests his head on her shoulder and they both continue to read as her hand snakes back into his hair and she feels him physically relax.

“Thankyou, Ms Black Widow.” he says after a while

“Call me Nat.” 

“Aunt Nat, it is.” He says looking up at her and she finally lets the smile take over her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a special thankyou to the people who comment and leave a kudos cus I look at those and just get to writing more so thankyou again!! I'm really glad to see you guys are liking this so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a whole chapter of Tony and Peter being a cute father son duo cus you guys love it.

After reading with his Aunt Nat, Peter had spent the day with the rest of the day talking to Bruce about everything in his research, and then eating dinner with the Avengers who told him the funniest battle stories. 

Even amongst all this, Tony’s absence was prominent for Peter but he kept pushing it back as to not be like some clingy child.

 

“But you are clingy.” MJ says with an unimpressed look.

“..And a child?” Ned adds. 

“Yeah I know but, I don’t want to bother him.” Peter lets out a small huff, as he jumps on his bed and pushes a hand into his already unruly hair. 

“look, loser” MJ starts, “you are currently wearing Iron Man pajamas and keep checking the clock on your laptop every 2 seconds. Ask Karen.” 

Peter stops for a moment and finally nods, “yeah.. okay.. yeah, you’re right. I’ll just ask Karen and then go to sleep.”

“always am. Goodnight, loser.” MJ says before shutting off the video call from her end. 

“I just want to say it’s really cool you have your own Tony Stark built AI. Okay. Bye. Take care of yourself.” Ned quickly says, “Come back to school whenever you want.”   
Peter smiles gratefully at him and then shuts off the laptop. 

“Karen, when will Mr Stark be back from wherever he is?” again, looking up at the ceiling. 

“He was at a meeting with Mr. Rhodes. He’s now back”

“oh.”, Peter says as he keeps walking up the wall and on to the ceiling, “did he ask me to meet him?” 

“No, Peter.” 

Peter lets out another but a little disappointed.. “ oh.”

But then he hears “Missed me?” 

Peter turns around, still on the ceiling and falls onto his bed in an ungraceful heap. “MR STARK! What’re.. What’re you doing here- I mean it IS ok that you are here, but I’m just-“ he takes a deep breath and begins again, “how long have you been standing there?” he asks finally

“Long enough to know that the little Spiderling misses me.” Tony says as he waltz into the room, and sits on the bed next to the sheepishly smiling Peter. 

Tony looks at Peter and then the bed and finally says “I’m sorry”

“About what, Mr Stark?” 

“not being.. well, here. Fully. Nightmares and everything.” Tony sighs

“no no no how do you know?” Peter pauses and then looks up at the ceiling embarrassed, “KAREN WHY” flailing his arms above his head.

“kid,” Tony starts again putting his hands on his arms and putting them down, “you not telling me is frankly.. really embarrassing for me. And Natasha told me. She knows everything.” 

Peter looks at him and then at the ceiling, “sorry, Karen”

“it’s quite alright, Peter.” Karen replies.

Tony has decided to not comment on him looking at the ceiling, because the kid is just polite

After a long moment, “okay, scoot.” Tony says, gesturing with his hands when Peter looks at him, confused, “Move! I need space to lay down.” Finally setting up the pillows just right, Tony lays on the bed and pauses when he sees Peter sitting on the other side, still confused.  
Rolling his eyes, Tony pulls at his sleeve until Peter is laying at his side. 

After some fidgeting, Tony begins, breaking the silence, “When I came back here, Nat told me everything. You do know everyone here is very protective of their own?” Peter stirs a bit staring at his hands,   
“anyways, when she told me that you told Karen not to say anything to me, it was a bit heartbreaking I must say.” 

“Sorry, Mr Stark, I didn’t want to bother you.” Peter says in a small voice.

“but you not bothering me is what bothers me.” Adding, “you know what I mean.” When Peter looks at him.

“Come on, kid. Tell me.” 

Peter hesitates for a second before letting it all out.. Ben, the vulture, the warehouse, May..

It’s after that that Peter feels suddenly really better. Him, snuggled next to Mr Stark, even though his shirt’s soaked because of his tears, but he hears Mr Stark speak and calm him down, and it feels as though it’ll all be all right.

He feels the same way when he wakes up, still snuggled up next to Mr Stark, without a single tear or a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for the setting up of the story, the next chapter will be set some time after and I just think it's time for some feels. sorry for the delay in updates, college is really making my life a whole mess, but thankyou to those who comment. I <3 you!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go to college today cus I was an anxious mess so I put all my time into this instead. Hope you like!!!

After 2 more weeks, everything falls into a routine.

Peter wakes up, has breakfast, goes to school, hangs out with Ned and MJ, goes back home, and does whatever he feels like doing that day.

It’s either painting with Steve, binge watching a tv show with Wanda and Vision, reading with Aunt Nat or just hanging out with her telling her stories as she sits on the window seat and hums along and occasionally giving him those really rare smiles, discussing anything science related with Bruce, playing board games with Bucky and Sam.. it was too amusing considering the competition they had with one another but sitting on the rooftops with Clint for hours and just talking or not talking became sort of a tradition for them.

He’d land on the rooftop after being Spiderman and Clint would be there with all the unhealthy snacks one could think of that would drive Mr. Stark crazy.

He remembers how the rooftop tradition came to be..

It was a normal night of him being Spiderman but then the fire happened. His mask helped him breathe while he helped everyone evacuate but when the building started to crash on him, he could feel the panic attack creeping up on him. He could feel himself losing control, vision going a bit blurry and chest constricting to trap his heart, but Karen talked to him.. steadying him enough to get out of there right now. Using all his strength to swing back home, he landed on the rooftop and decided to catch his breath there for a second. Besides Mr Stark was away on a meeting and would be back later, he couldn’t go to him.

What surprised him was seeing Clint up there, he called Peter over and well, rest is history.

He still remembers having to web up Clint because he laughed so hard he was about to fall off the building when Mr Stark came flying up to the rooftop, the suit halfway on and yelling, “PETER”

//

“kid, I have never seen Nat genuinely smile once and you manage to get her to do it every time you’re talking to her.” Tony says one day as they’re working on a robot.

Peter stops, opens his mouth and blinks, confused, “..really? never?”

“never.”

“wow you are unlucky.”

“no, you’re just something else.” Tony says, ruffling up his hair.

Peter swats his hand away, laughing.

“not to disturb the very important work you two are doing,” Steve says as he walks in the lab, trying not to smile, “but Wanda wanted ice cream, and Clint wants to go outside to get it and somehow everyone else decided to go out together. I tried to tell them you two are busy-“

“yes, yes we are busy.” Tony says

“-but they’re threatening to drag you out of here if it comes to it.” Steve finishes, giving a pitiful look, but he’s clearly amused.

“..even Bruce?” Tony asks, stopping.

“yes.”

“shit.”

“LANGUAGE!!!!” Peter yells out, really excited that he finally got to use it.

Steve just stares at Tony as he smiles proudly at Peter.

“Okay fine I’ll entertain you all.”   
Winking at Peter and motioning his head towards the door as Peter practically jumps towards the exit and is gone in a second, because.. ICE CREAM!!!

Steve just laughs and walks upstairs with Stark.

“he’s definitely your kid.”

“we are not sure yet.” Tony says Steve looks at him, confused,

“you still haven’t discussed the adoption papers with him?”

“didn’t get the time..” he mumbles out.

“look, Tony. If you think he is not going to be ok with it, you’re wrong. That kid sees you as his hero. You are practically his father already, reading with him in his bed, I see you guys on the couch watching tv, an arm always around him. And just now in the lab, you can see that he loves you!” Steve says stopping him.

Tony looks at him for a second, and sighs, “okay, okay I’ll talk to him when we get back.” And Steve smiles, patting him on the back.

“ _HEELLLLLOOOOOO._ ” Peter’s head pops up on top of the stairs, “HURRY UP, OLD MEN!”

Clint’s also pops up, “YOU SCREAM.” Dragging Nat up with him.

“WE SCREAM.” Wanda shouts, shaking Vision who just goes along with it.

“WE ALL SCREAM!” Peter yells, holding up Bruce and Sam’s arms in the air

“FOR ICE CREAM!!!!!” Bucky yells as he pulls the two towards the exit.

“literal. children. I live with literal children.” Tony mumbles hiding his smile as Steve just laughs.

//

“and then he says, crap and I go LANGUAGE!!”

They all laugh as Peter retells his little amusing tale, Bucky nearly falling over as he laughs the hardest and Steve stares angrily at him but there is no real heat behind it, and Tony just looks like the proudest dad of all time.

“Peter that was so.. savage.” Vision suddenly says seriously. Which makes Bucky pause for a second before actually falling on the floor, Peter joining him. Even Wanda has to hide her laugh behind her hand.

But it all had to go to shit, didn’t it?

“Sorry to cut this sweet family outing short..” a man comes out of the shadows, and pulls out a gun as he shoots it straight at Wanda, who promptly falls down, unconscious and he pulls her towards him with some sort of high tech.

In a second, everyone is running towards the man, and Tony has already called his and Peter’s suit, but the man simply gets on a jet, as several of his men come out to start shooting at them all.

“Tony, we got them, go to Wanda.” Steve shouts as he tackles the men besides Clint who’s also having to fight hand to hand, Bucky and Natasha are knocking them out, and Sam who’s doing his best without his suit, “Vision, take Bruce somewhere else.”

Tony nods shutting off his helmet and motioning Peter to follow him. They finally get to the ship which surprisingly opens up to reveal the man, Tony aims at him.

“now now, Tony, calm down” the man smiles raising his arms.

“give her back.” Tony says, opening his helmet, motioning towards the unconscious Wanda behind the man. he simply laughs in reply.

“you know I’m starting to think you’re not really sorry.” Peter says, “but you will be. So give her back.”

“kid.. remember what we talked about?” Tony says, calmly. At which Peter nods.

“..this must be the kid.. so you’re Spiderman. Quite young.” The man says as he looks at Peter, standing beside Tony. protective of him, are you, Stark?” the man muses. “well, that makes this certainly more interesting..”

“enough.” Tony says, not liking where it was going, as he fires at him, and Peter aims his webs at Wanda to drag her out

“NOW!” the man yells as he moves away at the last second and grabs Peter, then one of his men shoot at Stark while the other sets off a blast..

In midst of the chaos,

Tony heard one thing

One scream that would haunt him forever.

 

“ **DAD, NO!** ”

 

before Tony too was knocked unconscious as he fell out of the jet.

Life’s never been kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love it? hate it? think I can do better? should i continue this? just leave a comment. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is always welcome. and i love reading your comments, so there's that too <3


End file.
